A murder for Christmas
by dragonbreath88
Summary: A series of ritualistic murders gets the attention of the BAU team and the Queen of the Universe and her family during the holidays. Will these two groups get along and help find the killer? Or will they cause even more deaths of the ones they love? Venus and Leo have a surprise of their own. Please R&R


A Murder for Christmas: a TMNT & Criminal Minds Crossover

Chapter 1 (Leo pov)

As Venus put the star on the tree, I couldn't help but think of how sexy she looks in a Santa hat. It had been several years since her coronation, but still not wanting to draw attention she left her crown at the Palace of the World, much to the dismay of Adviser Yuna.

I looked around our home, seeing my friends and family all laughing, having a good time and decorating. Don and Tanlena were keeping and eye on the monitors for muggings, thievery and so on, and untangle dozens of string of lights for the tree. Raph and Casey were bringing in more boxes with ornaments and decorations from storage. Mikey and Amoly were kissing under mistletoe, Mikey's hand traveling a little too low. I rolled my eyes, and reminded myself I would have to chassis my younger brother. Larota was in the shadows, looking at bored out of her mind. April was helping Master Splinter with origami swans and snowflakes to hang from the ceiling. Since this was her first Christmas without her father and with us, she looked pretty excited.

"Hey Larota, want to give me a hand with this tinsel huh?" Asked Venus carefully coming down.

"No," came the reply. I wondered why she was like this. The second oldest to Venus was pretty much similar to Raph, but even my ninja dropout of a brother shook out of his moods for Christmas.

"Why not Larota? Are you still upset that you left your Gameboy in dimension #3? Or are you sick of celebrating Christmas?" Asked Amoly, who was coming over with Mikey in tow, after a few shouts from Casey to stop locking lips and help. The next in line just rolled her eyes, sighing and eventually coming over to help.

"Sick of celebrating Christmas? Who can be sick of celebrating Christmas?" Asked Mikey, with a shocked look on his face. "And what's this about dimension #3?"

"Before we came, Yuna told us to do a routine check on the dimensions, so to speak," explained Tanlena not even looking up, "and all the dimensions we've visited so far have been in the middle of celebrating Christmas. I guess that Larota is going crazy from the all the bright lights, carols, and the egg nog." Mikey let out such a surprised gasp that we all stopped and turned towards him.

"How can you be sick of egg nog?" Mikey cried, sounding truly offended, but we all knew he was joking. "It's like the elixir of life or something!"

Larota only shrugged. "I just am, you know." Mikey went into the other room to watch Christmas specials on TV, mumbling something about a crazy mutant who was in heir of the Universe. All of the sudden, Mikey came running in with a crazy light in his eyes.

"Dudes, you need to come and see this, something's up!" He practically shouted.

"What is it now Mikey?" asked Raph putting down the box he was carrying sounding annoyed, but following all the same. "It better not be a stupid Christmas special again."

When we all came in, the TV was turned to the news, which was not like Mikey especially during Christmas.

"Check this out," Mikey said turning up the television.

"…. And police still have no idea who or what is behind these gruesome ritualistic murders, which started about three weeks ago with the disappearance of Missy Brown," A picture popped up of a young woman with long dark hair tied up in a mess bun, brown eyes and a gorgeous smile, "an Upper New York residence who was last seen by friends at a local bar. The young woman was found only days before, along with Susan Moon and Liana Waters. The local task force has been completely stumped. With Christmas day just around the corner, the New York Police Department is desperate to find the killer who now has been dubbed the Christmas Day Killer. The BAU, or Behavioral Analysis Unit from Quantico, Virginia has been called to assist the NYPD in solving the crime. I'm Louis Dunning, Channel 6 news." Venus quickly shut off the TV, leaving all of us in an awkward silence. She looked a little shaken, and seeing how what she's been through and seen, that was a tough thing to do.

"What is going on in here?" Asked Master Splinter, whom I guessed walked in when he heard all of our joking and laughing stop.

"Sensei," I bowed to our adoptive father and master, "we were just watching the news. Apparently, there three murders in three weeks. We were deciding to whether or not to start getting involved."

"Murders above ground are the police's job," he said without much hesitation. He had spent only one Christmas alone since he's been in the country, but it also his last one to spend seeing how that following summer he had been mutated along with us. But it was obvious to anyone that he didn't want to lose us, seeing how he cares for us like he was our real father.

"But something about these murders seem…. I don't know…almost demonic," said Venus, shaking me out of my sentimental thoughts about my family, "I've been getting good at sensing disturbances in the Universe. It's almost like a chill or ice pricking at the back of my neck, and when I watched the news I got that same feeling. We have a part to play in this, in stopping and finding the killer." We all stood there, looking at the young Queen. She's only been given a few speeches but she seemed to have gotten good at speaking to large crowds.

Master Splinter pondered this for a while, and I just now noticed how he was dressed. He was wearing his usually eggplant colored kimono with a turtle insignia on the back, and a hood, with his green walking stick. Tucked into his belt were throwing knives, with throwing stars probably hidden in the folds of his sleeves. He was heading out for a night on the town, with weapons for back up.

"Alright," our father said reluctantly, "but you will investigate after my return." We all nodded but Venus had to ruin the moment.

"May I ask where you are going Master Splinter?" The rat turned ninjutstu master looked shocked, but when he turned and saw who asked, his expression softened.

"I am going to get some air, and some peace and quiet." He whispered barely audibly. Venus didn't look convinced but nodded in submission.

"Yes of course, Sensei," she said looking embarrassed. I patted her on the back and watched my father pull the cloak over his giant ears and left our subterranean home.

(Splinter pov)

As the wizened old rat practically flew over the roofs of New York, he couldn't help but be in awe at the beauty of the Big Apple, especially during the holiday season, with children being heard laughing and playing in the snow, the carolers singing old time songs of joy and peace with their noses and cheeks bright pink from the cold. The only thing that Splinter hated, especially now since his mutation were the Christmas lights that shone so bright, they seem to make it seem like daylight.

"How much has changed," he muttered to himself as he flew towards the apartment complex he stayed before his mutation. He almost wondered what they did with his stuff after he was declared dead by the NYPD.

_Most likely they threw it out,_ he thought as he scanned the almost empty streets for 54th Stanton Avenue. He hoped that Mrs. Dawkins, the tenant lady, had been able to save his picture of his wife Tang Sheng and his infant daughter Miwa. Mrs. Dawkins was a sweet lady, who took in a poor broken and traumatized man who had lost everything and seen his family destroyed. It was her who kept Splinter from taking his own life, her who had convinced him to get a pet to keep him company after he spent his first Christmas in America alone and locked away in his apartment, and her who he visited every year, trying to get up the courage to tell her that he was not dead, and to show her what had happened to him the past fifteen years.

Then he spotted it, the Darby Inn and Apartment Complex. It looked a little worn down but still in good shape, with white washed windows and summer green paint. The five-story apartment complex was located near the outskirts of town, but there was still a little bit of foot, and vehicular traffic. With the Christmas Day Killer out on the once the choked streets of New York weren't that choked and everyone one was on alert. Even the Purple Dragon and the Foot Clan seemed to lying low for a while, but who knows what they knew about this.

After jumping down from the roof and into the shadows of the alleyway, Splinter noticed four black cars parked in the near empty parking lot. They were unscripted black SUVS, with black tinted windows and seemed to government issued.

The front door opened to reveal a tall heavyset African American and a tall man with blonde hair, both wearing heavy black coats with dark purple scarfs. The African American's eyes held command and maturity, but also sadness in his eyes. The blonde haired man's eyes sparkled with intelligence.

_Much like Donatello_, Splinter thought. As he watched the African American walk up to the SUVS parked in the parking lot, and popped open the trunk to get seven duffle bags from one of the cars. They were laughing and joking, and they seemed like the best of friends, although blonde hair seemed younger than the African American. Thanks to his rat ears, Splinter were able to pick up the otherwise soft talking.

"Oh come on Reid," said the tall man, "there is no way the government is hiding mutants or aliens. If they did, we would know about it." Blondie, or Reid, looked a little hurt, but that was probably a façade.

"There was ninety nine point nine percent that the government does know but refuse to tell anyone about it, Derek. I think that Agent Bishop from the Alien Task Force, another secret, is one of those things." Derek just smiled and ruffled Reid's hair a little.

"Listen to yourself kid, nothing but statics." He said. Then he tensed a little as if he could sense Splinter's presence and his eyes watching them from the shadows of an alley way. The one known as Derek turned and Splinter retreated further into the shadows, with his hood over his face.

"What is it Derek?" whispered Reid. Derek's dark brown eyes scanned the alleyways.

"Some one is here," Derek muttered, still scanning. Splinter realized these people couldn't see him, especially if they're from the government. So he jumped up to the roof in one leap and disappeared to the night.

(Derek pov)

As the interim unit chief surveyed the alleyways, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. This 'Christmas Day Killer' that was killing locals, well, it set the uneven tempered agent on edge.

After being sent to get the bags from the cars by Hotchner, Derek Morgan complained about the cold and the dark, Reid volunteered to come and help. They had argued about the secrets being hidden by the government but his mind was wondering back to the case Hotchner had presented to them on the plane ride here.

Flashback…

_"Alright team let's look at the case. Garcia you're on speaker." Said Hotchner getting his team member's attention. An "okay" from the other end told us that Garcia was probably sitting in her computer room with a hot chocolate in her hand. _

_ "Okay, what do we got?" Asked agent Jennifer Jareau, or JJ her blond hair falling over her shoulder. Garcia answered before Hotchner._

_ "Missy Brown is a twenty nine year teacher at Roosevelt High School in New York who was last seen in a Manhattan bar the day of Christmas break started. She lives in Chinatown with her husband, Mike, and four children." Hotchner passed the picture around, a young woman with chocolate brown eyes and dark glassy hair. "Garcia has the father been questioned?" _

_ They all heard fingers type on a computer "Yes. He seems to have squeaky-clean record but has been in Rehab for about a month and a half for alcohol abuse. The next victim is eighteen-year-old Susan Moon and seventeen_-_year-old_ _Liana Waters. They were hanging out at a girlfriend's house when they were called home. They were found three days later not far from Susan Moon's house dead." The head agent passed the picture of the two girls who looked almost exactly like Missy Brown._

_ "Okay, so these girls don't have anything in common but looks. They live far apart from each other and probably didn't know one another besides victim 2 and 3." Noticed David Rossi. "So what's the connection?" _

_ "Well apparently the way they were set up at the crime scenes," the computer wizard said, "they each had their hearts cut out, faces slashed and they each had a graffiti tag above them." Aaron Hotchner passed around the gruesome police pictures. Their dark brown eyes were bloody and gouged out, their lower necks covered in blood. Purple spray paint was splattered above them. Usually tags were just pictures or words, not meant to mean anything, but this was different. Above the body of Missy Brown a purple dragon looked like it was going to eat eight small turtles, the body of Susan Moon, a giant explosion sending the exact same eight turtles into different pieces, and Liana Waters had the eight turtles skewered on a samurai sword._

_ "Well I'll be damned." Muttered Morgan. He had seen his share of ritualistic crimes but this didn't seem like any other crimes. _

_ "The police have their hands tied with the local gang, the Purple Dragons, and-"_

_ "Have they tied these murders with the gang?" interrupted Spencer Reid. The team heard a sigh from the other sighed of the side of the line. Even though Spencer is the youngest member on the team, his mind still pretty mature, but what comes out doesn't always filter through that mind of his. _

_ "Yes and apparently they didn't see them as a giant threat. Their crimes rang from pickpocketing to bank robbing and there seems to be a _gigantic_ drop in their crimes and the Police have been able to bring in about half of their gang." Replied Garcia. They were stumped, and unfortunately they have had a lot of stumped cases lately. _

_ "Alright, get some rest guys," said the team leader, "we'll land in about three hours and when we do we'll hit the ground running." They nodded, and eventually the plane fell silent until they landed. _

It was nearing midnight in the Big Apple and Derek, even though had spent the day traveling and trying to find this place, still couldn't sleep. He had tried to pace the room, try to read a page of Reid's college essays, but he couldn't still fall asleep. Something was bothering him, making him uneasy.

He went to the window, the chill from outside snaking through his room. The back of his neck tingled, which told him he was being watched. Looking out the window, he saw a tall lean man, holding a green walking stick, wearing what looked like Japanese style clothes with a hood looking straight in him from the roof of the building across the street. Derek wasn't able to tell anything else about the man, except he has deep brown eyes. The man didn't seem dangerous or even threatening, but there was something odd about this person.

The person just stood there looking at him straight in the face, his eyes sparkling with happiness but also sadness. The BAU member and the man just stared at each other, but when a clock tower chimed midnight, the man turned and jumped into the alleyway, disappearing into the night.

Morgan blinked, taken aback. _That man had a tail!_ He would have to talk to Mrs. Dawkins about his sighting. The interim unit chief shook his head and lay down on his pillow, finally getting his eyes to close.

Chapter 2 (Venus pov)

The next morning, while dressed in many layers of coats, we trekked from the subterranean sewer home to the first crime scene, the chill of the New York still reaching underground sewer systems.

When we reached the first crime scene, we heard the police sirens from all the way down here. We carefully lifted the manhole cover, and saw the wall lined with yellow police tap, the entrance of alleyway blocked by police cars, and on lookers.

"How are we going to get a look at the body now?" Whispered Raph, a little annoyed. I shrugged my coat weighting me down a lot. There was no to get any look at this body of course, but maybe they should try to get a look at the second body.

I signaled the team to move out, but something stopped me. One of the agents called another one to look at the symbols that was painted on the wall above the covered body.

"Derek, I need you to call Garcia on all the Japanese clans based in New York." A tall black man nodded and ran off to make the call, leaving the raven-haired man to stare at whatever was on the wall.

(Aaron Hotchner)

Aaron Hotchner stared at the graffiti on the brick wall. He had woken his team up before the sun was even up, got them ready, and set up at the police station. The FBI agent had sent Spencer Reid and David Rossi to the second crime scene, and Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau to the third crime scene.

Unfortunately the NYPD chief wanted to make things more complicated than they already were. He barricaded the crime scene with yellow police tape, drawing the attention of a crowd and the local news channel reporters. Accompanying the crowd of onlookers were a pair of teenagers, a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes and a moss colored jacket, and a boy with stark black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a heavy black jack and a grey headband. They were sticking out not because of their age, but their faces, a mix of concern and worry, but mostly calm, cool, planning.

Agent Hotchner turned back to Derek who was hanging up after his phone call with Garcia, their computer hacker, tracker and filer. He jerked his head towards the two teens, and Derek thankfully understood. The interim unit chief nodded and walked over to the police chief, who was shouting to the crowd that there was nothing to see here. Morgan tapped the chief on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, casually pointing to the kids in the back, who were now casually leaving.

"We need to get info on those kids, chief," said the unusually untemper agent. A sound caught Hotchner's ears, a sound of a manhole cover nearby. His well-trained ears heard whispering echoing off a hollow cave or tunnel and he turned just in time to see the manhole cover slid shut. His brow creased in curiosity, as he walked over to the manhole cover and he reached down to remove it and…

(Venus pov)

We ran down towards the next crime scene. Thanks to Mikey and his ever-running mouth we were forced to leave before that agent that was near the manhole cover spotted us. I glanced back, my light blue Polaroid jacket making me pant and sweat in the humid sewers. Seeing the manhole cover move and seeing light filter through the open sewers entrance, I quickly guessed that the agent I saw staring at the brick wall was investigating.

As I turned and followed my friends and family to the next crime scene, I felt my shell cell, given to me by Don as an early Christmas present, vibrate against my lower plastron. I glanced at the screen to see April's face and name appear on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Venus where are you?" _asked the red head, sounding worried, panicked and out of breath all at the same time.

"Corner of Broadway Street." I answered. "Why?"

"_Casey and I were looking at the first crime scene. I guess we looked suspicious cause now half a dozen police cars are on their way to my house." _

"What? What in the name of the Eleven Universes were you doing at a crime scene?" I demanded, stopping in my tracks. The others looked at me like I flown the coop, but they also stopped.

_"We wanted to see what was up with those graffiti tags. Anyway, they noticed that we looked…. not suspicious, I don't know the word, but anyway they're coming after us. Tell the guys not to call Casey or me for a few hours but be ready for anything. We're looking at ritualistic murder and it is a brutal one. If we're taken into custody they'll probably track any calls in or out, and I don't want to see you and the guys on television being dissected on Christmas Eve." _

"Okay. Call me when and if you get out of the slammer." I said. I hung up and nodded to the others to continue. Behind me I heard running footsteps in our direction, the water splashing and echoing off the walls.

"Come on Venus!" Shouted Mikey. "Let's book it!" Mumbling a shielding and deafening spell, I turned tail and ran.

(Derek pov)

"Ugh, this is the worst place to be hiding." The strong agent muttered. After sending the NYPD chief to get those kids, who possibly had a hand in the murders, he followed Hotch down the sewers after he heard the manhole cover close.

"Are you sure you saw and heard something Hotch? I mean it could've just been the vibration of cars on the near by street."

"I'm sure, Derek. I heard whispering echoing off a tunnel like place. This seems like the only place around that is tunnel like, so this seems the most logical." He said. The filthy water was soaking his nice black loafers and the hems of his pants but he didn't seem to notice. Derek shinned his flashlight on a spot when he heard a splash right next to him. It revealed a rat. A slimy rat. A slimy, diseased ridden, disgusting rat. Seeing a cold lifeless body covered in blood and slash marks, that Morgan could handle (I guess that I make him weird, but I don't watch the show very often so excuse the misinterpretation.) but rats… that are another thing. Morgan shuddered a little, despite the humidity of the sewers and his heavy jacket. Aaron turned towards his friend and comrade.

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just the rats." Hotch looked surprised that the big bad former bomb squad is scared of itsy bitsy rats, but he just nodded and turned around.

He froze suddenly and held up his hands to stop all of the policemen behind us. Derek froze late, making the tiny splash he made echo off the wall even more, which made Hotch turn and shush him. Derek Morgan strained his ears to listen and finally heard it: shouts, holler and metal clanging against metal. A fight was going on in the sewer, and they might need help.

"Hotch…" Derek muttered, hoping his friend could hear him. The team leader nodded and motioned for us to follow him towards the sounds of fighting, his loaded pistol out and ready.

(Raph pov)

This was turning out to be the worst Christmas in the sixteen years we've been celebrating. First, those stupid ritualistic murders happen with our family depicted in graffiti being eaten and blown up and skewered, then April and Casey are probably seen as suspects because they didn't looked uneasy. _Then _FBI agents that weren't Agent Bishop chasing us through the hot and humid sewers, and finally getting in a fight with foot bots were chasing us. Like I said: Worse. Christmas. EVER.

Anyway, while trying to get away from those FBI agents, we ran into some of metal head's (Shredder's) soldiers that were modified by the Kraang after they made an alliance. They seemed to be looking for something, probably our home like last time, but they were far off course. Before the fighting we just stood there in awkward silence, until I pulled out my sias and threw it at one of the foot bots, hitting it in the head, sending pinkish purplish sparks. Then it was on, Leo, Don, and Mikey fighting with their weapons of choice while the four female musketeers fought with their respected elements, Venus with her water and ice magic, Amoly with her air and wind magic, Tanlena with her earth magic and Larota (what a chick!) with her fire powers, flames licking her body. Gives new meaning to a smoking hot girl (ba da bum).

"Guys! We need to hurry!" Leo shouted over the noise of the fight. I nodded. For once, Fearless Leader was right.

"Booyakasha!" Shouted Mikey swinging his nun chucks over the heads, decapitating several at once. Behind me, I heard multiple footsteps that didn't sound…robotic. Finishing off my foot bot, I turned to see several NYP and two bit tough out-of-town-looking people.

"Hold it right there!" commanded the tall, dark-haired man, pointing loaded pistol my way. I twirled my sias, just to showoff, and also to show just how good I was. "You are under arrest for the murders of Missy Brown, Susan Moon and Liana Waters. Take off the costumes and maybe we can get a plea bargain in your sentence. And maybe I won't shoot. "

"Not on your life," I muttered. A shot rang out and pain flared up my arm. Clutching it and bringing it back, I saw the tips of my fingers covered in crimson blood. Doing a flip I landed perfectly in front of my bros and dropped a ninja smoke bomb in front of us.

(Hotchner pov)

After coughing up the smoke from the smoke bomb, Agent Hotchner looked around to see the people in turtle costumes gone, leaving nothing but robots sparking in the filthy sewer water. He walked around, examining the robots, being extremely careful of the sparks. They were dressed like ninjas, with headbands and black clothes and everything, and there seemed to be a foot insignia on their chest. Aaron pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"Hello you've reached the 24/7 genius hotline, this Penelope Garcia," answered the blonde giddily.

"Garcia, have you found any information on Japanese clans based here in New York?" Asked the leader of the BAU. On the other end he heard a "uh huh," which told him that she had found something.

"Okay, I found out that there was only one known clan here in New York, which was the Hamato Clan. But unfortunately the leader was disgraced from the clan and he had fled from Japan after his house burned down with his wife and child."

"Was he responsible for those deaths?"

"No. Apparently he had fled before the local force there could question him. When he got here he stayed at the Darby Inn and Apartment Complex for about a year before disappearing that following summer. Hamato Yoshi was last seen exiting Joe's Pet Store with four baby turtles and was never seen again. NYPD declared him dead the following month when they found scraps of his clothing in an alleyway with broken glass."

Hotchner had to hand it to Garcia: she could find some pretty good information pretty quick. But the more questions she answered the more popped up.

"Any rivals of Hamato that might want him dead?" He asked carefully choosing one of the million questions that bubbled in his mind.

"Um," sounds of quick typing, "yeah. A man named Oroku Saki, who is the CEO of Saki Industries based in New York and Japan. But when the police questioned him, he seemed genuinely concerned. They were raised in the same household, with Mr. Saki being an orphan, but Yoshi and Saki were almost like brothers, fighting over a young woman named Tang Shen who married Yoshi." Hotch sighed, taking in all the data he had been spoon-fed.

"Okay Garcia, you said that this Yoshi fellow stayed in the Darby Inn and Apartment Complex?"

"Yeah, chief,"

"Alright. We are going back to square one, and we are going to interview Mrs. Dawkins. Maybe she knew Hamato Yoshi." He shrugged. Telling his soldier to stay on stand by, he hung up, and turned towards Derek who was looking over the damage picking up a shuriken and a kunai with a turtle insignia on it.

_Well at least we're getting somewhere_, thought the seasoned FBI agent. There hadn't been a murder in days, and probably wont be any fresh bodies and fresh information. Hotchner sighed shining his light on his small team.

"Okay, let's head back up." They nodded and started to trek back to the first crime scene.

(Killer pov)

_How cute_, thought the armored man as he watched the FBI team members and police force climb out of the sewers, _they think this is going to be an easy case to solve. _The killer smirked a little bit, but was pulled out of his thoughts when his COM unit that was built into his helmet beeped.

"Speak." He commanded after he pressed the 'on' button.

"_Master, we have the women. They are ready for questioning." _Said a nervous voice.

_They should be scared, for the punishment for failure is what other people might call…. intense. _Thought the evil mastermind. "Good," the villain said out loud, "they will answer our questions or join the others that refused to talk." Under the mask, he smiled evilly, envisioning the world in flames, every nation with a Foot clan flag flapping in the wind, and his enemy and his family and allies lying dead, blood soaking everything.

"Yes sir," and with that the henchman clicked off, leaving the evil ninjutstu master and universal criminal alone with the police cars pulling away.

"First New York," he muttered before taking off, "and then…. the world."

Chapter 3 (Mikey pov)

"What do you mean they saw you?" Shouted Venus at Raph, who coward a little bit. Venus was scary when she wanted to be, I'd have to give her that.

"I mean they saw me, plain and simple." Raph answered, still trying to look cool under Venus's hard stare. "They thought I was the killer in a turtle costume. But I never gave them a chance, you know, until they shot me." He gestured to his bandaged arm, which Donnie had cleaned and dressed right when they walked in the door.

"You could have been killed, you careless hot head OR they could have followed us back home," complained Leo, "why don't you just call a laboratory and tell them they can come and dissect us while your at it." He face palmed his face, while Raph rolled his eyes.

Master Splinter emerged from his room, probably trying to get some meditation done but failed.

"What is the matter here?" He commanded. Leo stepped up but Venus held out a hand to let indicate that she's going to explain.

"It's my fault," she said simply.

"It is?" asked Raph surprised. The young queen nodded.

"We went up to the surface to see if I can take a look at those bodies. If they were ritualistic as the police say, well, maybe it's one of Queen Yuna's enemies who kill for power. Maybe it's another reincarnation of the Shadow Mistress, I don't know.

"I was hoping that the bodies would tell us something but we couldn't even close to the bodies. There were police cars and policemen and agents everywhere, even at the two last crime scenes. Anyway, we were leaving the first crime scene when one of the agents heard us and followed us with a couple of his lackeys, and when we were trying to get away we got caught by a couple of foot bots roaming around in the sewers. We destroyed them but a bullet grazed Raph's arm. Thankfully we escaped without leaving any blood."

I whistled under my breath, impressed at Venus's explaining skills. She didn't even take a breath, but she did inhale really deeply at the end. Master Splinter listened to her story, his face calm and cool and clear of emotions, but his eyes narrowed when Venus got to the part of why Raph has a bandage on his arm. After the light blue turtle was done Master Splinter looked like a furnace about to blow its top.

"Let this serve as a lesson Venus da Milo, that you will be careful not to under or overestimate your opponents." The Queen nodded, looking ashamed. "And Raphael, you need to control your reckless actions before they get you and your brothers in grave danger."

"Hay Sensei." Raph said keeping his head down, also ashamed. Whatever was going on in this city to its core (ha! Apple joke. Big Apple, core… never mind).

(JJ pov)

As the BAU team sat in the lobby of the Darby Inn and Apartment Complex, Agent Jennifer Jareau silently watched the snowfall softly on the ground, while the Christmas decorations grew brighter and brighter as the sun dutifully set.

_Such a beautiful scene_, thought the blonde hair agent, _too bad most of the people are hiding locked in their houses. _Whoever the unsub (unknown suspect) was, he/she certainly planned it well. Fear gripped the big city violently, and everybody suspected his or her neighbors of the crime.

As Mrs. Dawkins brought in trays of coffee and hot chocolate, she was rambling about not enough chocolate and having to buy some more ginger. Her salt and pepper hair was tied up in a bun, with loose hairs falling around her wrinkled face, her baby blue eyes drooping with dark heavy bags from lack of sleep.

"Mrs. Dawkins," said Reid, after she handed everyone a mug, "Did you know a Hamato Yoshi?" The old tenant sipped her coffee, her eyes filling with tears. She was silent for a count of ten.

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I knew him, very well in fact." A tear slipped out and she sniffled. JJ reached across and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Its okay." Reassured the agent/wife. "When you're ready." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Hamato Yoshi was a great man, very honorable and chivalrous, with the heart of a great warrior. He came here a poor and broken man, with his heart torn into two and in a deep depression.

"He told me he came here because he thought a rival of his in Japan killed his wife, Tang Shen and his young daughter, Miwa in a house fire. He had no money or personal belongings with him when he came, except this picture." She handed Hotchner a picture of a man wearing a traditional kimono, a woman with dark hair also wearing a kimono and a young infant wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. The man and woman smiled at each other and Jennifer noticed the love in their eyes, their smiles portraying their love for each other. "Yoshi told me how beautiful his wife was, like a lotus flower in spring and as graceful as a swan. You could tell he loved his family by the way he spoke of them.

"Anyway, when he came here, he had nothing. Feeling sorry for him, I gave him a room and paid his rent until he found a job at a local dojo, which paid a considerable amount that he could've bought a house on the outskirts of town, which he didn't. Even though he acted happy, he wasn't. Several time I walked in on him about to commit suicide. After the fourth time, I threatened to throw him out of the apartment complex. He promised and he seemed to be getting better…that is until Christmas time. While every room in this complex was open, warm, bright and smelling of freshly baked cookies, his was closed, cold, dark, and they smelled of candles, and at night he would cry and wail.

"I couldn't stand to see him alone another Christmas, so that year I told him to get a pet, you know, so he could have some companionship, like a rabbit or a gerbil. He promised and that summer he went to Joe's Pet Shop, but Yoshi never came back. That was sixteen years ago."

The team just sat there staring at the old tenant lady who was trying to regain her composure. Jennifer glanced at the picture of the Hamato Yoshi, and his wife, smiling and in love. She couldn't understand who would be so sick as to murder a woman and daughter in cold blood, and leave the man to suffer.

"Did Hamato ever say what his rivals name was?" asked the supervisory special agent. Mrs. Dawkins seemed to be in thought, taking deep breaths to calm her.

"No," she replied slowly, "he didn't. He refused to tell me no matter how hard I tried to break, convince, or bribed him. I told him that if anything happened to him, I could tell the police about to keep him safe. Yoshi seemed claimed that if his rival ever found out where he lived, his rival would hunt him down and destroy any and all who tried to protect him."

"Mrs. Dawkins, can you identify this symbol?" asked Hotchner as he held up a metal shuriken with a turtle insignia on it. Mrs. Dawkins's eyes went wide as quarters, tears forming in her sky blue eyes, her hands flying to her mouth.

"No," she muttered as Hotch turned it in his hand. "It can't be. Where did you get that?"

"In the sewers." Replied Derek, his voice now moving into a monotone. "There were these vigilantes fighting ninja robots, and that was all they left. The robots had this insignia on their costumes." He held up a piece of cloth with a foot symbol on it. "Which insignia can you identify?" The team watched as the tenant lady hesitated, trying to choose. After what seemed like an hour, she pointed towards the shuriken with the turtle on it. The former bomb squad agent handed it to Mrs. Dawkins, who took it in her hands gingerly like it was a grenade.

"This was his family symbol, the turtle." She shuddered. Jennifer shivered a little and turned around to find a window was open, blowing snow and winter wind through the room.

Mrs. Dawkins, with her mug in hand, got up to latch the window shut. She froze as she looked out the window, dropping her mug. Jennifer shot up, hand absently going to her loaded weapon, which was hidden in the folds of her heavy coat. The supervisory agent ran to the window to see Mrs. Dawkins pale as freshly fallen snow, and tense like she was expecting a punch.

"Mrs. Dawkins, what's wrong?" whispered the agent. She followed the old lady's gaze and saw a man across the street, alone in the snow, standing at the curb. He was wearing nothing but a thin eggplant kimono with a turtle insignia on the right side of his chest. He was tall, lean, like the lamppost he was standing under with a hood that covered his entire face, except for chocolate brown eyes, in shadows, with a green walking stick in his hand. The man stood there, calmly watching Mrs. Dawkins with intensity, but not malice or evil just love and care.

A noise in an alleyway made the man turn his head slightly to right, which made gave a clear sight of his long, rat like nose. The noise continued, and suddenly when a bloodcurdling scream emitted from the alleyway, the man turned and ran towards the sound, showing a tail. Mrs. Dawkins gasped at the quick glance of the turtle symbol on the back.

"Yoshi?" She whispered. "But…that's impossible." As soon as the man rounded the corner, a bright flash illuminated the night, and a gunshot rang out in the quiet night. The man clutched his arm, and Jennifer saw crimson blood drip in the white snow.

"Come on," commanded Aaron who was pulling out is .43-caliber pistol. They all followed their leader, their weapons out of their holsters and cocked.

"Stay down, Mrs. Dawkins," said Jennifer before following her team.

(Reid pov)

When the team came to the lamppost, they saw rat footprints, which didn't surprise the twenty-year-old genius, but they were the size of a man.

"Reid, what do you make of this?" Asked Hotch.

Reid shook his head, stumped, and he reached down to touch them. The impression was deep, which told him that who ever left them weighed a considerable amount, but they were too far apart. They followed the trail of blood and when they rounded the alleyway what they saw made them stop. A fresh body with crimson blood lay near the manhole cover, in the same position as the others but there was one difference: she was alive. The woman's breathing was shallow and seemed to hurt, but she was still breathing.

"Prentiss, call the ambulance," ordered Hotchner who knelt down to clot the injury. Emily nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing 911. Not too long after that, the ambulance had the woman on a gurney and was rolling her into the ambulance. Hotch, his hands soaking in blood, came over to Reid, who was studying the blood trail.

"I need you to take some samples, and send them to Garcia for analysis." The young genius nodded, searching his pockets for a microscope slide. He scooped up the blood trail that lead them to the woman and handed it to the police. This was getting to be the weirdest case in the world.

(Killer pov)

As the killer sat on the throne he watched his servant coward and shake under his icy stare. He had failed to kill Lacy Nelson and he will pay.

"Master, please, I beg you, I have family." He pleaded.

"You shoulda thought of dat before ya failed," shouted the killer's right hand man. The big tough leader of the Purple Dragons helped the master stare down the failure that knelt before them. At the far end of the room, an elevator opened to reveal a brain floating in a jar attached to a giant robot. It made the killer think about his true form and the people hunting him.

"Next time you wont disappoint me again." Master said as the doctor pulled out an electronic saw out. The killer walked out of the throne room, with his right hand man a few steps behind him as the screams of the purple dragon screamed in pain.

"Are the other women being cooperative?" The question was directed to the bulky gang leader.

"Yes Master. They have been more cooperative than any other woman we have held, and we are close to breaking them." He answered.

" Excellent." Replied the master, " we will find where my enemies hide, and when we do the world will be ours."

(Rossi pov)

As Senior SSA David Rossi stood in the lobby of Lenox Hill Hospital waiting for Lacy Nelson to come out of sedation, he couldn't help but think about all the cases he worked, all the ritualistic killers he'd stop, and all the survivors he met, this was the hardest to close, the sickest bastard, and this will be the deepest scar for Lacy to heal.

He was pacing back in forth, with Lacy's parents, Tom and Nancy Nelson, waiting for the doctor's okay. Jennifer Jareau was questioning the mother about any gang or cult Lacy might of joined.

"My Lacy?" She whispered, her voice raw and eyes red and puffy from crying for an hour, "no. She was careful, never joined any gangs that we knew of. She recently did take a desk job at TCRI."

The young mother then asked the Nelsons if they knew any body who would have a grudge or some bone to pick with Lacy.

"Not that we know of. She would have told us, seeing how she tells us everything." Answered the father, who looked a little better than the mother; though that was probably due to the reason men keep their cool better.

A nurse with smiley face scrubs (David saw that ironic, depending on the news) walked up to the family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nelson?" she asked looking at her clipboard.

"Yes?" Responded the father.

"Your daughter has come out of sedation and is ready to answer your questions, but she'll need to get some rest." She said. Nancy breathed and relaxed a considerable amount, Tom rubbing his grey subtle.

Walking into room 546 in Lenox Hill Hospital, Rossi wondered how many hospital rooms he had seen throughout the country. He basically lost count at 100.

Lacy lay there on the white sheeted hospital bed, her black hair spread out on the pillow, making them look like Brahminy Blind snakes, her chocolate brown eyes drooping a little bit, heavy with sedation. Nancy's bright blue eyes clouded up a little when she saw her only daughter hooked up to a heart monitor, an oxygen mask on her face. The nurse checked the heart rate monitor and pulled the oxygen mask off of Lacy's face.

"Visitation hour is technically over, but I'll make an exception." She said walking out the door. Prentiss and Rossi held back while the parents saw their daughter.

"Hey sweetheart how are ya feeling?" gently asked Tom, gently stroking his only daughter's hair.

"F-fine daddy," she whispered. The door behind Rossi and Prentiss opened to reveal the nurse leading a tall man with grey hair and a grey goatee.

"She's right in here sir," said the nurse. The man thanked the nurse and she left.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Asked Prentiss, who had her hand on her weapon. The guards at the door were still there, as still as statues.

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Mr. Mortu, CEO of TCRI. I was just checking on my best employee." He said extending his hand out in greeting.

"I'm Senior SSA David Rossi and this SSA Emily Prentiss. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico." David shook the stranger's hand, shocked by how cold his hand felt.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is visitation is for family only." Said Prentiss her voice showing a little protectiveness.

"I know," replied Mortu as cool as an iceberg. "I just came to pass on a message." David and Emily looked at each other warily, and a thought passed between them.

"What kind of message? Is it from the killer?" Asked Prentiss turning her hand moving to her loaded weapon.

Mr. Mortu shook his head. "It is from a concerned family who are as desperate to protect these people as you are," He said coolly smoothing his hair. "They are good friends of mine and they have informed me that you have ran into each other on several occasions. They say that they are wiling to help you confront the killer when you find out his identity. If and when you find out his identity be sure to contact me, and I will inform them." The CEO handed the experienced profiler a card with a name, number and TCRI in purple shining letters.

"What's his name? The killer?"

Mr. Mortu stopped under the doorway, and turned back, looking back at Lacy. "His name...interesting question, Agent Rossi, seeing how he goes by many names, but the one he is most known as is Ch'rell." At that name, thunder clapped outside, making the machines rattle, and the lights to flicker on and off. David and Emily turned simultaneously towards the mother who screamed and clutched her daughter. When the lights flickered back on, David turned to see that Mr. Mortu disappeared.

"What the hell?" David muttered under his breath as he looked outside the hospital room to see where he was. No sign of him.

"Prentiss, call Garcia and see if she can find anything on this Mortu guy." Emily nodded and left to make the call. Whatever was happening in the busy streets of New York, Rossi was sure he'd never encountered nor will he ever encounter anything like this again.

Chapter 4 (Amoly pov)

We stood on the roof across from the hospital where the latest victim of this 'Christmas Day Killer' was being held; watching Mr. Mortu walk out after a gigantic clap of thunder illuminated the sky. The leader of the Utroms walked into the alleyway, as instructed, and Leo, Venus, Mikey and I jumped down to greet him.

"Well, wasn't that fast," noticed Venus who crossed her arms and leaned up against a wall, her light blue Polaroid jacked and her big ski mask concealing her true form.

"They have police men guarding the room, and two special agents from Quantico in the room. I couldn't get any questions answers from her." Leo nodded and stared at hospital like he could see all the way to Lacy's room. He was determined to find whoever was doing this, that much was noticeable, but if we couldn't trust the BAU team to contact Mr. Mortu and him to us, then there was no way in the Eleven Universes that we will find and catch the killer.

Big blue (my nickname for Leo) sighed and shook his head, holding out his blue-gloved hand out for Mr. Mortu to shake. "Thanks so much Mr. Mortu. Please tell us if they contact you." Mortu smiled a little.

"Your welcome, Leonardo Splinterson. And of course I will contact you, and if you need anything don't be shy. The Utroms are curious about this holiday you earthlings celebrate this time of year." I smirked a little bit at that comment, but Leo nodded and they let go. Mr. Mortu walked away, melting into the crowd of people who were still brave enough to tread the streets of New York at night, and disappeared into the night.

"Well this Christmas keeps getting better and better," I mumbled sarcastically, straightening my light pink heavy jacket and ski mask, and jumping down into the sewers.

"So what do we know about the victims?" asked Larota who was lounging on a chair with her feet propped up in Don's lab. Tanlena thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"We know that they had different jobs, lived in different places in New York. The only two things they have in common are they all had some kind of variation of brown hair, and they had some kind of connection to TCRI."

"So this Ch'rell guy had something to do with it?" Asked Prentiss asked, Garcia on a large screen.

"Not exactly," the Communication liaison said. "I did some research and found nothing on him. No family, no DNA, no fingerprints, no address nothing."

"What about Lacy Nelson? What's her opinion on Mr. Mortu?" Asked Rossi.

"She sees him as a great boss, a little eccentric at times but not too crazy. She says that he tried to warn her about taking the job, saying that and I quote, 'even though this is just a desk job, it comes with risks and consequences but I can not stop you if you fight."" Answered JJ.

A sudden realization hit me like a bucket of ice-cold water, and unfortunately I knew exactly what that felt like, thanks to Venus.

"Who do these women remind you of?" I asked walking up to the pictures of the victims. Everyone stared at photos and I could see the wheels in their heads turning ever so slowly.

"They look like…Tang Shen," Replied Reid slowly. "Hamato Yoshi's wife. But he's dead, isn't he? Do you think he isn't dead, but involved?" All the agents looked like they were trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, but Rossi didn't noticed because he was turning the business card in his hands.

_If you find out the identity of the killer_, Mortu said, _be sure to contact me and I will contact my friends. _

"David," said Hotchner, and it was only then did Rossi realize his name was being called.

"Yeah?" He asked slipping the business card into his pocket discreetly.

"You ready to give the profile?" The experience profiler nodded and when the rest of the team got up he got up.

"The Shredder? Are you sure?" Asked Splinter, who had joined them after they had made the connection.

"Positive Sensei." Answered Leo, leaning on the wall. "It's the only thing that makes sense. They were snatched after hours, had some kind of connection to TCRI, and they look like Tang Shen. All we need to do now is wait and see if the BAU team comes up with the see conclusion or close to it and see if they contact Mortu."

As if on cue, Leo's shell cell rang. The big blue looked at it and his eyes widened to the size of quarters.

"Hello?" We all stared at him, as we heard an indistinct voice on the other side. After a few minutes, he covered the speaker and mouthed "Mortu."

We all nodded and left to get ready to move out.

"That was quick," I told Venus as we waited outside of Don's lab. She nodded her eyes still on the door. A few minutes later, Leo, looking shell shocked, came out of the room and announced, "They want to meet us."

"Who?" Asked Larota and Raph at the same time.

"The BAU people." Just then Mikey ran into me and accidently tackled me to the ground, making me release a bunch of giggles.

"Oh excuse me Amoly, excuse me," he mumbled as he tried to untangle himself from me. "Leo, they've released the profile. You need to come and see this."

We all ran into the living room, including Master Splinter, who was still kind of healing from that attack the other night.

"The suspect we are looking for is a thirty year old man of Japanese origins, believed to have murdered a man named Hamato Yoshi sixteen years ago," informed Hotchner to the crowd of New York cops.

"He is a skilled martial artist and ninjutstu master. We believe he murdered his rivals wife and daughter when he lived in Japan, some twenty-one years prior." Continued JJ.

"He has abducted and killed at least ten women in the last six weeks. This killer is sneaky, decisive and most likely has a lot of people under his control, probably the local gang, the Purple Dragons. He is also the leader of a dangerous cult and is believed to be a rival of Hamato Yoshi." Finished Hotchner. The cops in the room looked at each other, as if they remembered that case from sixteen years ago.

"We believe he is holding these women in a dungeon or a cell like place, able to keep them prisoner until the right time. Keep your eye out for anyone suspicious."

"You are dismissed," announced the BAU leader. Rossi pulled him to the side after the meeting.

"Are you sure of this, Rossi?" asked Aaron after David told him about his strange conversation with the even stranger Mortu. The senior profiler nodded.

"I want to know who these people are, and if they can really help us," said Rossi, "besides, I'll have Reid and Derek with me, so if they pull any monkey tricks we'll be ready." Aaron Hotchner hesitated before nodding reluctantly.

"Alright. Just be extremely careful." David nodded and dialed Mr. Mortu.

"Mr. Mortu? This is Senior Supervisory Special Agent Rossi. I've called to talk about our deal."

(Derek pov)

As the three special agents waited on the roof of a building across from the TCRI building, SSA Derek Morgan hugged himself, trying to get warm.

"How much longer till they show up?" Asked Derek through gritted teeth. He didn't know how much longer his nose could hold on. Rossi looked at his watch before rubbing his hands together to keep the feeling in them.

"He said they'd meet us at 12:00 midnight. It's a quarter till." He answered. Derek sighed.

"It feels like we've been waiting here for an eternity," complained the hotheaded agent. He heard Reid chuckle and the agent turned to see him smiling. He braced himself for statics.

"You know, statics show that when your anxious or nervous about a meeting the time seems to drag on and on and on and OW!" Derek lightly punched the young genius on the shoulder.

"Guys, we've got company," said Rossi, pulling his weapon. Derek and Reid followed their friend's example, looking to where he was looking.

Two men were jumping the rooftops towards them from the TCRI building and four from the opposite direction. The two men coming from TCRI landed in front of the BAU team members. Derek quickly took in everything about the men.

They were tall and packed with muscle, wearing nothing but tight body suits and long overcoats. They both had what looked like a single katana strapped to either there back or by their side, and they both had COM units hooked up to their ears, with sunglasses (at night what was up with that?) and gold medallions around their neck.

The one closest to David had hair so black it looked blue, which was tied in to a ponytail with side burns. The other one was bald except for a small ponytail on the back his head.

Side burns looked over the small unit, (scanned is more like it) and put his finger up to his ear.

"Building secure sir." He said into his COM.

"_Roger that_." Morgan heard. Baldie went over to the side to help pull a man, Mr. Mortu, up on the roof. He stood and brushed himself off, mumbling to himself about being on earth for 700 years and still not able to climb roofs.

"Ah, special agent Rossi, it is good to see you. And you are?" Asked Mortu, turning to Morgan and Reid.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid." He said gesturing to the agents.

"Doctor? Not agent. " Noticed Mortu. "Aren't you a little young to be working for the BAU?"

Reid shook his head, not really surprised by the question seeing how he gets asked that by a lot of people.

"So, uh, where are your friends you mentioned?" Asked Derek after an uncomfortable silence. Mortu's friends stood on either side of him pulled out sword hilts and pressed a button and like a light saber from Star Wars a blade made out of blue fire appeared.

"Sir," Baldie said, nodding towards something.

"Ah, here they are. Put your weapons away you brutes." Said Mortu. The BAU team turned around to see the four figures land right in front of them, and Derek was struck at how they looked. Four teenagers, carrying ninja weapons, with different colored jackets wasn't the ideal team for taking out a ritualistic serial killer.

The one in front, who seemed to be about sixteen and the leader of the four wore a dark blue Polaroid with dark blue gloves and ski mask. His dark hair was messy and windblown, his river blue eyes sparkling with joy. His pale cheeks were pink and he was breathing heavy. Beside him stood a young woman, about fifteen, wearing a silk, light blue dress and a simple sky blue cloak. In her hand, she held an ivory staff with a glowing blue stone on the top. Other than that all Derek could was her milk white skin, like freshly fallen snow. Behind them two red heads, a young man and woman, stood in the shadow, their arms crossed and leaning up against the wall looking bored out their minds.

"Ah, Leonardo and Raphael Splinterson, Venus da Milo, and Larota I, may I introduce, SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Doctor Spencer Reid." Mortu introduced the two groups, gesturing to each. The two teams just stood there, calmly looking at each other before Mortu excused himself.

"Sir, the council request your presence," said Baldie.

"Of course. Gentlemen, Ladies, if you will excuse me." Everyone nodded as Mortu and his two soldiers jumped off the roof, heading back towards TCRI.

(Venus)

Watching Mr. Mortu leave us with the few member of the BAU, I felt my energy level start to crash. Ever since the bodies of Missy Brown, Susan Moon, Liana Water, and many others came up, I have been going on adrenaline. I stumbled a little, my head pounding like a drum. Thankfully, Leo caught me before I could hit my head.

"Your highness, are you okay?" He asked, remembering my plan.

"Yes, of course. Excuse me, I just feel light headed all of the sudden." I said, also keeping my façade.

"'Your highness'?" Asked one of the agents, Reid. "Are you a queen or something?"

"Yes she is the queen!" shouted Larota, her role the offended guard. "Queen of the universe, Magistrate of Justice, and Protector of the Eleven Universes. Bow before her greatness."

"Larota! That is enough." I shouted. "We are not here to boast, though that would be nice, but we are here to help them. I understand that there have been ritualistic murders?"

The one that Mortu had introduced as David Rossi stepped forward. "Yes, and we need your help. We are looking-"

"I know what you are looking for," I interrupted. "We know. A Japanese man in his early thirties, who is a leader of a cult, holding his victims in a dungeon before slashing his victim's throat and gouging their eyes out. And you suspect Hamato Yoshi, who hasn't been seen in New York for sixteen years." They all stared at me, the agent's jaws on the floor. Pulling my cloak tighter, I smirked at their faces.

"How did you know that?" Asked Rossi, surprised. I pointed to my head, indicating that I could read their minds.

"For a strong looking human, you have an incredibly weak mind, except you, Dr. Reid. You remind me of my brother, Donatello, who has an incredible IQ for some of his…. age." They all looked taken aback, surprised.

"Enough of this, we need to get down to business. We're running out of time Venus." Pushed Raph, his green eyes burning with a fire that he was barely holding back. I had warned him that his anger would cause his disguise to falter and fail, and I was hoping he had taken that to heart.

"You are right Raphael." I turned towards the agents. "We have little time before he strikes again." The wind blew, blowing my hood off my head, letting my teak brown hair fall around my shoulders.

"Who is the killer?" asked Morgan, his black eyes looking at me with intensity.

"His name…he is the leader of the Foot Clan, and if we do not stop him, ruler of the world."

"What's the killer's name?' Rephrased Morgan.

"The Shredder. Or as you humans call him…Oroku Saki."

Chapter 5 (Larota pov)

"The Shredder," answered Venus, "or as you humans call him…Oroku Saki." Thunder clapped and lighting illuminated the night sky.

"But that's impossible, we questioned him a few days ago and he seems like a nice guy." Said Reid. I looked at him more closely, taking in the details. He was tall, and lean, with shoulder length curly blonde hair. He wore a black heavy jacket with a plaid scarf, and had a pistol hanging at his side.

"Half of the ritualistic serial killers you put away act like nice people, who have jobs and lead very normal lives. But every leads different lives and have secrets of their own, and they do things in private that they will never do in private," countered Venus, "like us. These bodies you see us in are a façade, a disguise to fit in, though I will do not think I will show."

"She's got a point." Said the big guy, Derek, I remembered. "So tell us, how do you know Oroku Saki?" Venus considered the question, her beautiful light blue eyes revealing her intelligence.

"He is the rival of my guard Leonardo's adoptive father, Hamato Yoshi, who has long since been wanting to take his life for stealing Tang Shen, Yoshi's wife."

"But…that means he is not dead?" Asked the aged old man, David Rossi. He looked to be in his mid-fifties, with greying black hair and a tanned weathered face.

Venus nodded. "He has been in hiding for fear of what the humans might do if they found out what has been living in the sewers for sixteen years."

"Venus why are you telling them this? Master Splinter will send you to the Hashi for how many secrets you are telling them." She turned towards me, her beautiful teak hair flowing in the cold, winter wind.

"They deserve to know Larota, if we are to find and destroy the Shredder." She told me crossly. She turned back to the BAU team and I rolled my eyes.

The clock tower not too far from where we were chimed two, and I sighed, relaxing. Master Splinter told us we could meet with them as long as we were home by two thirty.

"Venus, Master Splinter's curfew." I reminded her. She sighed, shaking her head, and pulling her light blue hood over her head.

"Until we meet again agents of Quantico. For now, you can reach us through Mr. Mortu." Said Venus, slamming the butt of her ivory staff sending us back to the lair with a burst of light. When I opened my eyes, and blinked the spots of light out, I looked to see we were back in our true forms.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Venus. "Where you trying to make us look bad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shot back. "All I'm saying is that you don't trust these people. How can you trust some body from the government? Dr. Thortonberry was from the government and look what he did to us. We will never fit in with anyone anymore, all because you trusted him."

"Oh so are you saying that it was my fault that we got mutated? Is that it? Hothead?" She shouted. I watched my breathing, conscious of smoke rising off of me, my temperature rising.

"You know what? You're exactly right," I said, storming off to my room. "You were so wrapped up in being the perfect daughter for our parents, our _real_ parents, that you forgot your duty to protect your sisters." I stopped in the doorway of my room, the Japanese symbol for fire burning red, reacting to my anger. "And you know what else?" I turned back to face the faces of my family, "you weren't even strong enough to protect Chung I and Arisu!" And with that I slammed the door and cried the rest of night.

As I lay on my bed tired out from crying the entire night, I looked at the clock.

_12:34 p.m. _It read. I tossed and turned as I tried to get some sleep, like I had done for the entire night, but I was unsuccessful. Sighing and siting up, I rubbed my eyes, sick of just sitting there and letting the Shredder get away with murders. Eventually, after debating with myself about it, I got up and snuck out.

Peaking out of the door, I saw that everyone else was asleep, and April and Casey at home or school.

_This is going to be easy_, I thought. I sneaked out tiptoeing through the underground home and out into the subway tunnels. _If Venus isn't going to do anything_, I thought as I reached the manhole cover, _then_ I _would._ I pushed it opened and ran out into broad daylight.

(Venus pov)

"I can't believe her," I said, punching a hole in April's wall. "She's so…so…" I could find the right word.

"Reckless?" offered Tanlena, who was coming over to see the hole in the wall that I made, seeing if she could fix it.

"Thank you," I said. "Reckless." I sat down with a huff, trying to relax a little bit. "Now if you will excuse, I am going to meditate." I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, breathing in and out taking myself to the center of the universe.

Meditation….

As I stood there, in the center of the universe, blue stones glowed around me. I was in my blue silk dress, my hair up in a traditional Japanese bun, and the Crown of the Eleven on top of my head (even though I left it in the throne room), its blue stone glowing back in reply.

This was the pure center of the universe, where Queen Nova learned her destiny and sought to create the universe itself. It was here that the eleven universes were squeezed into tiny stones so powerful, only the current queen or her relatives may touch it.

I walked towards the biggest stone, and made a wiping motion with my hand. "Show me Larota, guardian of the flame." I chanted. The stone's surface shimmered and then rippled, showing Larota, her crimson bandana flapping. I gasped, seeing my second in command. She looked like she was fighting someone and she was losing, her left eye bruised and swollen shut and she was clutching her arm.

I willed the image to zoom out and what I saw made my heart stop. The person she was fighting…was the Shredder! But he didn't look like the Shredder that Leo told me about. Instead of clean, shining armor, this Shredder wore dirty, broken armor, with bits of moss and rust on every part. It wore the same helmet that Leo's Shredder but instead of a modern looking one it was a traditional kabuto in the same condition as the rest of the armor.

"Please what do you want with me?" Larota whimpered. The Shredder's red eyes narrowed and even in my meditation I felt the evil power and the dark energy that rippled from him. I recognized the evil, the dark malice from him, and the same malice that radiated off the Shadow Mistress.

"Your power," he simply said. He raised a hand, his razor sharp blades glinting in the sunlight, and brought them down.

"NO!" I shouted as the vision went black. "LAROTA! SHOW ME HER! SHOW ME LAROTA!" I pounded the stone until my knuckles started to hurt and bleed. This made be a dream vision, but it is still can kill you.

The stone did not comply and I started to panic. What if she winds up dead, her body on display for all to see? What if, when the humans recover it, come looking after us?

"Venus! Venus wake up!" Shouted Leo's voice, sounding concern, "Come on Venus, please wake up!"

Back in the living room….

My eyes snapped open to see Leo's bright blue eyes staring me in the face, glinting in concern. I looked around to see April and Casey, who must have arrived home from school while I was in meditation.

I sat up, my head spinning. "Ugh, what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well for one, you were screaming 'No, Larota, no' and well…that," gestured Mikey. I looked down and groaned when I saw the ice. That usually happened when I got agitated: ice would form where I was or hydrants or pipes I was near would explode from built up pressure.

"Venus," asked Amoly carefully, "what did you see while meditating."

I hugged myself, not knowing how to say this. "I saw…Larota…. she's captured…by Mystic Shredder." The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Leo, being the ever-good leader, shook his head, as if he was trying to deny it.

"I thought Utrom Shredder was behind these murders. What is Mystic Shredder doing with the power?" Asked Amoly.

"Probably planning to take over the world." I said. (Couldn't help myself. Of COURSE!) All of the sudden, everything went off, the lights, the heat, the Christmas tree lights, everything but the television.

"I'll get the flashlights." Said Casey before running off, bumping into furniture.

The static on the TV got louder and louder, until it was so loud I felt my eardrums were going to burst.

"People of this world," a voice said over the static. "You are not alone in this world." Then all of a sudden, the screen lit up with a man in ruined armor, Mystic Shredder. He was siting on a throne, with his minions, the Purple Dragons and the Foot Bots on his right, and from what I could see, Larota tied up at her feet.

"My name is Tengu, and I have returned from the grave to rule the world. And I will do that, with your help, people of New York." The screen seemed to pan out, revealing Larota, in her true form and a man with salt and pepper hair. "May I introduce, the mayor of New York city, Mr. Bill, and Larota I, guardian of the eternal flame," He said gesturing to the two, "you can have your leader back if you hand over the keys and control to the city. And to Hamato Yoshi, I say this: You can never win against such power. If anyone tries to resist, you will be destroyed." And with that, the screen flickered off, and everything else came back on, leaving everything in silence. Leo's phone vibrated making us all jump.

"Hello?" He answered. He nodded and breathed in and out really fast, nodding some more. "Okay. We'll be there." He hung up, looking at us.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mortu…he has asked us to help him save the mayor and Larota." I nodded, turning towards April and Casey.

"You guys up for fighting a mystic shredder that is stronger than anything you've ever faced?" I asked them. They looked at each other, their faces not giving any hints to whether or not they were coming.

"Yeah." Answered Casey, pulling out his hockey stick, "Hell yeah."

Chapter 6 (Emily Prentiss)

"Garcia, did you find out whose blood that was at the crime scene of Lacy Nelson?" asked the daughter of the US Ambassador.

"Uh, yeah I did," answered the extremely giddy. "The blood belongs to…" She gasped. "Hamato Yoshi."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Complained Emily. Derek was driving the car and looked at her sideways.

"What doesn't make any sense?" he asked, turning back to the road.

"The man who was shot, and the blood that Reid recovered, it was Hamato Yoshi's." Explained Prentiss as they stopped in front of the town hall.

The two team members were surprised at how many police were there, including dozens of press, newspapers and news reporters.

"And the police still have no clue where the mayor is being held. The man who calls himself Tengu will be charged with kidnapping and terrorism." Narrated one with a bright yellow jumpsuit and red hair, talking to the camera that was in front of her. "The creature, which he called the guardian of the eternal flame once it is rescued, will be taken into government custody and will of course be dissected. Lana Kelp, Channel 6."

"What's going on, Derek?" Prentiss mumbled, looking around.

"I don't know Prentiss, but something's about to go down." He answered keeping his eyes ahead of him. Smart man.

"Prentiss, Morgan in here," called Hotchner from the main lobby. When the two BAU team members walked in, Emily Prentiss saw that one person was missing, Spencer.

"Where's Spencer?" asked Morgan, who was really protective of the younger member.

"He's at the library, looking for anything to explain this." Said Hotchner, looking at a book that read 'History of Mythical Japanese beings'. "We got the threat a little over an hour ago."

"Hotch," interrupted Rossi, holding a cell phone, "Mr. Mortu has called me. He says his friends want to meet us to help us bring this guy in."

"All of us?" Asked Hotchner. The experienced agent nodded. "Where?"

"On the top of the roof of the NYPD at midnight." Aaron nodded and glanced at his watch.

"Eleven thirty," he muttered. "Let's go."

(Amoly pov)

"God I hate being cold blooded." I muttered as we all waited on the roof of the NYPD in our real form. Venus was pacing the perimeter of the roof, making me even more anxious. "For everything that holds the eleven universes together, Venus stop pacing!" She halted mid step, turned, looked back at me, and continued to pace. I rolled my eyes, hearing tires squeal on the ground. I glanced down, and saw two black SUVS pull up in the parking lot. Three people got out of the first SUV, one tall and dark haired. The other one that got out, was tall and with blonde, curly hair (like me!). The last one that got out of the car was an African American that had a giant build, like a football player.

"Oh great, they have women," grumbled Raph. I shot him an offensive look.

He was right. Out of the second car, two women, one with blonde hair, and the other with dark hair, and an aging man with salt and pepper hair stepped out and walked towards the NYPD.

"Guys where's Mr. Mortu?" I asked turning back towards my friends.

"He's being held up by the Mystic Shredder's minions." Answered Leo walking up, "they were ambushed about three blocks away from here."

"Oh." I said meekly. That was something new, but I shook my, trying to control my breathing so I wouldn't cause a hurricane, like last time.

We heard footsteps running up the steps and then the door suddenly burst open making us all jump back into the shadows.

"Hello? Mr. Mortu, are you here?" asked the aging agent pulling out a pistol. "Hotch, do you see anything?" He aimed that question at the tall raven-haired man.

The man named Hotch (was that the best name his parents could come up with) shook his head looking down his weapon. "No. Hello? I don't think he's coming."

"We're here," I said still in the shadows. "Are you SSA Aaron Hotchner from Quantico, Virginia?" He nodded, his brown eyes searching the shadows.

"He will not be joining us, due to…. problems." announced Venus, "So, you'll have to deal with us." She stepped out of the shadow, her ivory staff in hand.

The agents turned, their weapons trained on her. "Who are you?" asked the leader.

"My name is Venus da Milo, Agent Aaron Hotchner, and I am your only hope in freeing your mayor and saving your city." She said flatly. The agents lowered their guns and put them away. "Amoly, stop making faces at these respectful agents." I stopped making faces at the backs of the agents, not because Venus told me to. "Come on out you six. It's time for our…partners to see what we are."

We all stepped out simultaneously (which was weird since we didn't practice that) and the agents had their weapons out back in a flash. "What are you?" asked the tall blonde man, his mouth barely moving.

I sighed in exasperation. "It's obviously isn't? We're teenage mutant ninja turtles."

"Like, are you wearing costumes?" asked the blonde female, her eyes moving up and down me, like looking for a hidden zipper.

"No. Like, in my sisters and my case real genetic experiments, or in the guys' case, mutagen created from a space worm, or to narrow it down a little more, the Kraang. We're harmless most of the time, but with our enemies, not so much." The agents lowered their weapons hesitantly, and holstered them again.

"Wait a minute," said Agent Hotchner; looking at Raph who was leaning against an AC unit, his bandage still on his arm, "you're the…person who I shot in the sewers." One of Raph's eyebrows shot up as he nodded, but didn't say anything. "Okay." He said flatly.

Suddenly, the temperature, which was freezing and cold, went up a couple hundred. It got so hot that we all had to take off our heavy coats.

"Larota." I heard Venus mutter, "Tengu is using his amplified power, the fire stone, and Larota's own fire power, he's going to use it to destroy New York. And Master Splinter." Venus turned and jumped off the roof.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT TENGU?" I shouted after her.

"MEET US AT THE SHREDDER'S BUILDING! MAYBE KARAI WILL HELP!" She shouted back at us in reply. "LEO'S IN CHARGE!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Leo, and I turned to see him pumping his fist.

"So," I said getting ready to jump down to head to Shredder's lair, "wanna race?"

(Karai pov)

As the unknown daughter of Hamato Yoshi watched the thermometer rise, she wondered what was causing it.

Must be global warming, she thought, while sitting on her father's throne. He was not present because of a convention in Japan.

His right hand man, Bradford or Rahzar, stalked to the throne, with Xever or Fishface, his metal legs shining against the moon light Christmas Eve eve (the day before Christmas eve).

"Karai," said Rahzar kneeling before the kunoichi. "Foot bots have discover two unlicensed, government issued black SUVS heading this way at top speed, and five out of the eight turtles are also heading this way."

"Very well." She said. "Let them come. Be ready to attack." The two mutants nodded, and backed up into the shadows. As soon as they disappeared, the door burst open, revealing the two younger turtles, Mikey and Amoly storm in with two FBI looking people.

"Karai!" declared Amoly, her light pink bandana flying behind her, her white wings spread out.

"Well, well, if it isn't the turtle freaks." The heir to the Foot said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "And who do we have here?" she asked when she caught the eye of a tall, lean blonde.

"Karai, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid from Quantico, Virginia. They're here to help us destroy Tengu." She introduced. "We need your help."

Karai was taken aback for a second there. Usually, these people never trusted her, but with this Tengu…she had to admit his power was strong.

"I will. On one condition." She said. Amoly sighed and rolled her eyes while Mikey texted probably his brothers. "Once the case is solved, no charges will be pressed and I will not be held accountable for any damages or injuries." The mutants looked confused, but the agents nodded. "And…you will forget this ever happened."

"Deal." Said Amoly. They shook hands, and after that Karai snapped her fingers and her warriors melted out of the shadows.

"Do not worry, they are under control. Bradford, Xever, you will lead a brigade of foot soldiers as a diversion. The agents and the turtles and I can lead in to rescue the mayor and Larota." The two evil mutants nodded, and left.

Suddenly, the roof smashed open, with Leo and Master Splinter falling like Santa. "Are you kidding me? We just installed that roof!" Complained the sixteen-year-old kunoichi. Leo rolled his eyes and stalked by his brothers.

(Reid pov)

"Who are you?" asked Spencer Reid to the giant rat as the older mutant stalked next to the other mutants, who have distinguished themselves as a family.

The giant rat just seemed to look at him with his large dark brown eyes. Finally after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the rat said, "My name is Splinter, the adoptive father of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." He gestured towards the two male turtles.

"What about the females?" Persisted the young genius.

"Venus da Milo, Larota, Tanlena and Amoly I live in the Palace of the Universe, seeing how Venus is the queen." He said simply. Reid just blinked and stepped back, unable to breathe. He heard how strange some trips to New York City had been from his office in Quantico like, ninjas, Purple Dragons, and strange creatures roaming the streets at night, but never in his life had he ever dreamed of having this kind of adventure.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I would like to save this city and my sister," said Venus as she stormed out of the building.

(Venus pov)

"How long do we have to wait for your lackeys?" I asked annoyed as we waited for the signal. Karai just sighed.

"Not long now." Said little evil princess. We had deploaded the BAU team to storm the Purple Dragon headquarters at a run down fortune cookie factory. They had been hesitant to do that but when I told them how much the Shredder, real or mystical, needed them. After that we had gone to the Tengu Shredder's lair, we noticed the warm humidity (which was not common in New York during December) and the dark clouds that swirled overhead (not common at all).

"There!" Karai pointed towards a small place where a commotion was taking place.

"Okay, let's go." I said and I signaled my family to move through the already melted snow.

We made it through the first ten levels with out any trouble, which made me think we were going to get off scotch free. Unfortunately I, like always, spoke too soon.

"Here it is, the level their keeping Larota and the mayor," I said as we reached the twentieth floor. "Be prepared for anything." They nodded and we fanned out.

The first thing that struck me was the power emanating from the room, like a malicious evil, cold blanket was laid on top of us. It reminded me of when we rescued my sisters from the Shadow Mistress in her evil castle.

Somewhere down the hall I heard a scream that made my skin crawl and cringe. I easily recognized the scream as Larota's and not waiting for anyone else I jolted down the hall. Warriors of shadow and evil jumped out and attacked me, but I was so rushed with adrenaline that I didn't even stop to cut them down.

When I got to the door, I pushed it open and stormed in. The first thing I noticed was the intense heat, which was like an inferno or hell. The second thing I noticed about the room was the man tied to the wall, a female mutant turtle in a kind of hourglass prison, and a man sitting on a throne made of lava.

"Welcome, Queen Venus da Milo," said the man on the throne, "you are just in time for the festivities." He slammed his dark staff on the ground and dark energy came up from the floor surrounding me. "If you can defeat these warriors than your sister and the mayor can go free. If not, than you will join your sister in the afterlife."

I got ready, and the warriors attacked. They were nothing but child's play, because it was half a second before I defeated them. I was so hyped up that I felt my skin steam from mixing the cold and the heat.

"You will never, touch my FRIENDS!" I exploded in a rage of blue light and energy. It was good to feel my extreme ice magic, but I felt Larota's fire magic counter act mine. I expanded my energy and tried to tap into the former queen of the Universe and it worked. The fire magic was quelled under my magic.

When I opened my eyes, Larota and the mayor were out cold and Tengu was nowhere to be seen.

"Venus! Are you okay?" asked Leo rushing to me. I clutched my hand then shivered. The temperature was dropping rapidly, so that told me he was defeated for now.

I broke open the hourglass that held Larota and she spilled out on the floor while Leo broke the chains on the mayor.

"Karai, can you take the mayor to the FBI?" I asked picking up Larota, and wrapping her in a thick warm blanket. The evil kunoichi nodded and slung the mayor over her back. Looking around, I couldn't help but still feel Tengu still here, watching us from the shadows.

"Venus you coming?" asked Leo shaking me out of my thoughts and putting on his heavy coat.

"Yeah," I said hauling shell, "I'm coming." And I jumped down out of the building.

Chapter 7 (Third pov)

"And the city of New York is in the Behavioral Analyses Unit's debt for saving the people and the mayor from a crazy psychotic killer. I'm Jane Dorn from Channel Six news." The TV cut off.

"Hey! Larota what did you do that for?" Complained Mikey, throwing a pillow at the fire user.

Larota gestured towards her bandaged arms and hands. "Uh, I went through this asshole for about three days." She said complaining.

"Oh." Mikey said flatly. Venus, wearing a blue Christmas hat with a snowflake on the end, brought in four presents, each with green wrapping paper and a different colored bow for the respected turtle. She handed everyone his or her presents while she playfully slapped Mikey on the arm.

"Come on you shell-for-brains," teased Venus, "I think you'll really like it."

Leo got two new katana blades, which he swung around in the practice room; Donnie got new high tech staff, which was probably a good and bad situation, but he saw that as a good situation. Mikey got an orange Tony Hawk skateboard with Air Jordans with lightning designs. The orange turtle went crazy when he saw those two things, jumping off the walls (literally) and spinning like a ballerina. Raph got new drumsticks and a small rock warmer for his pet turtle, Spike, and Master Splinter got a family portrait of his entire family, females included. He smiled and wiped a tear away when they all group hugged.

"Now that everyone has opened their presents, I want to give some one special hers." Announced Leo, brining out a light blue ring box. Venus was chatting with her sisters when Leo made his announcement, but she immediately noticed the leader kneel in front of her.

"Venus," said Leo, "you have captured my heart since the moment I laid eyes on you. It would be my honor, if you would stay with me forever, and I could rule by your side for all eternity." Venus's frozen blue eyes teared up with tears of joy and happiness. One of her hands went to her face, while Leo placed the ring one of her small fingers. "Queen Venus, will you marry me?"

The queen nodded, tears still flowing. "Yes," she got out. "Yes!" She tackled the leader, kissing him and hugging him. Everyone's face was ear-to-ear with smiling, Mikey and Amoly wiping tears out of their eyes.

"Master?" asked Leo still getting tackled by his new fiancée. The giant rat master was heading out of the lair with a small package in his hand, his tears just barely visible. He turned when Leonardo asked him.

"I will be right back my son." He simply said heading out of the lair.

(Splinter pov)

Splinter looked at the Darby Inn and Apartment Complex, his tiny heart pounding with nervousness.

_This is it_, the giant ninjutstu master thought, _you can do this Yoshi, and you can do this. _With his hood over his head, he opened the door and walked in.

The rat master walked in on a conversation between two BAU members and Mrs. Dawkins. They all looked at him with annoyance, then confusion, then and a small amount of panic.

The one named Hotchner cleared his throat and stood up. "Can I help you?" The former human nodded and brought out the package he had taken the time to find and wrap.

"This is for Mrs. Luanne Dawkins," he said, disguising his voice. "It is from an old friend." Mrs. Dawkins, her salt and pepper hair falling around her shoulders, stood up and took the package. Before she could even get the wrapping off, Splinter took off.

(Dawkins pov)

As I looked over the small present wrapped in newspapers, the man who gave it to me left. I ripped into the small paper and saw…a picture. It was a group shot, with four male and female turtles, with a giant rat in the middle and all of them were smiling, laughing and looking like they are having a good time. In the background, I saw an eggplant flag with a black turtle insignia on it. I gasped and ran out of the apartment to ask the man where he got it, but I was too late. The only thing that was left of him, were his giant footprints in the now falling snow.

I clutched the picture of Yoshi as one of the agents laid a hand on my shoulder. Hamato Yoshi was alive and had children. That thought made my heart soar like an eagle.

As I went back in I saw a note tucked deep into the picture frame. I carefully opened the frame up to retrieve the letter.

_My dearest Mrs. Dawkins_, it said_, I hope this picture of my family and I bring a smile to your heart. I know that some presume dead but I assure you I am alive and well, with a new soon to be daughter in law. Once the wedding is set you are welcomed to join in the celebration. It was a joy to see that you are alive and well, with I hope some children to carry on your name. I will always remember you as a kind, sweet, carrying, lady who took in a man who had nothing. May the spirit of Tang Shen and Miwa smiles upon you and protect you. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. _

"You too, Yoshi," I muttered as I clutched the letter close to my chest. "You too."

(Tengu pov)

As the ancient warrior struggled to gain conscious, only two things ran through his mind: pain and vengeance. When his power is restored, it will be greater by tenfold and those terrapin creatures will be destroyed. And then the world will be his. Now and Forever.


End file.
